Dimensional Chaos
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: When Sonic, Silver and Shadow meet a mysterious red hedgehog from another dimension and their world is destroyed they decide to fight along side the hedgehog in order to restore their world and many others that were destroyed by a mysterious enemy. Old foes return, new foes rise and the fate of millions of dimensions rests on these four hedgehogs. M for language and violence


**Dimensional Chaos**

**Sorry about any errors when I went to replace the story with the updated corrected version I accidentally hit replace with the wrong document. Anyway some insight on the story. The characters attitudes will be different. Sonic is well Sonic? Shadow always wanting to kick something's ass and Silver is a dumbass. simple, anyway I haven't done a straight up Sonic Story with Cannon Characters as major roles before, I've done a lot of OC work so bare with me here. Secondly before anything comes in NO OCS are being accepted,the only ones are mine or later on with random characters who are fillers will just be simple names. Also when the term Dark Legion is brought up don't worry you don't need to know anything about them as it will be explained in the story.**

It was a normal peaceful day for Sonic, Silver and Shadow. The three were walking through Green Hill Zone to visit Knuckles on Angel Island.

"So Sonic did you take my advice?" Shadow asks

"Of course not Shadow saying anything to Amy is asking her out. It's best I just don't say anything to her." Sonic answers

"I feel bad for you Sonic, Amy is one crazy bitch." Silver chuckles

"You mean like the time she thought you were me and ended up beating the snot out of you instead of me?" Sonic asks

"Shut up." Silver says ending the conversation. Minutes go by and the three stop when Shadow hears a noise

"Did you hear that?" Shadow asks

"No what?" Sonic asks the ebony hedgehog

"That was a Chaos Spear!" Shadow answers

"Shadow that is impossible…" Sonic answers "We have all 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic I know a Chaos Spear when I hear one!" Shadow yells before a blur flies past them surprising them

"What the hell was that?" Silver asks

"I don't know." Shadow replies as they look to see two hedgehogs. One was a crimson hedgehog, his back was to the three so all they saw was his dark grey jacket with two red stripes, his navy pants, dark red shoes with a solid black stripe, and dark grey fingerless gloves. The other was a black hedgehog with dark purple rings on his quills which looked like Super Sonics, his eyes were beaming red. His chest was just black with a single scar on it. Only thing of clothing he was wearing were a pair of dark red shoes with areas of white scattered as if they had blood all over them.

"Who are they?" Shadow asks

"I don't know." Sonic answers as the two strangers begin attacking each other.

"I don't know about you but I say we get farther away so they don't hit us with the crossfire!" Silver panics.

"Frankly I actually agree with silver." Shadow answers as the three head for a large rock a couple hundred feet away.

"You won't get away with this Galax!" the crimson hedgehog yells as the two hit fists from a failed attack as the two leap back from each other.

"I am afraid I already have." The black hedgehog smirks "Your dimension is gone and it's power with it!"

"Shut up!" the red hedgehog yells as his hand glows with red energy "Inferno Chaos Burst!" he yells firing a large blast of energy at Galax

"Hold up that was Chaos Energy." Sonic says

"Told you so." Shadow says as they watch Galax avoid the blast

"I am done with you." Galax says before charging a powerful beam up "Die." He says firing the beam that hits the hedgehog head on. The hedgehog flew through the air and broke through the rock the three were hiding in before continuing into the ground not moving.

"What have we here?" Galax snarls "A few spectators? Ah Sonic, Silver and Shadow you were on my list too… makes my job a whole lot simpler." He smiles charging the same beam again.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yells hitting Galax in the face with the Chaos Spear "Who are you and how do you know our names?" he questions

"Hmph all you need to know is my name is Galax the Dark and I am going to kill you." Galax laughs pointing his finger at the three who look at him with battle glares "Now just hold still you won't see it coming anyways." He smiles as a dark purple disc forms around his finger "Good bye." He smiles but Silver puts a protective field up first blocking the attacks.

"I'm not done with you yet!" a voice then echoes as the crimson hedgehog from before hits Galax into the ground before summoning a sword "Burn! Bureinjingukaosu!" he calls as the sword morphs into a dragon wing like blade. The crimson hedgehog then lands in front of Sonic, Silver and Shadow his sword in a battle stance.

"Hmph this is unfortunate we will meet again hedgehogs." Galax says as he vanishes, the red hedgehog then dismisses his sword and it vanishes.

"Are you okay Sonic, Silver, Shadow?" the hedgehog asks

"Yeah… but how do you know our names?" Sonic asks

"I know you, well the versions of you from a different dimension." He replies

"You mean you're from another dimension?" Siver asks

"That is correct." The crimson hedgehog answers "My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, but everyone calls me Rage."

"Well…Rage how were you exerting Chaos Power just now?" Sonic asks

"With my Chaos Emeralds of course." Rage answers

"Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asks "That's impossible we have all seven!" Sonic then pulls out seven as does Rage.

"This can't be good." Sonic groans

"What do you mean?" Rage asks

"Two sets of Chaos Emeralds in one dimension." Sonic answers "It will create explosive results!"

"Normally that is true but you see I am a Chaos Guardian, as of right now I am preventing that." Rage answers.

"Chaos Guardian?" Sonic asks

"Like Knuckles?" Silver asks and Rage looks at him

"Knuckles is still alive?" Rage asks

"Well yeah but why?" Sonic asks

"We have to get to Angel Island now!" the crimson hedgehog says "If Scourge really is part of this then he is going to kill Knuckles, we have to stop it!"

"But how?" Silver asks

"You're kidding right?" Shadow asks

"No… you guys lost me." Silver says

"Just hold on." Rage says "Chaos Control!" he shouts,

[Angel Island]

Knuckles stood at the Shrine of The Master Emerald and looked around carefully "I feel some strange energy…." He says before he watches the four hedgehogs appear out of nowhere "Sonic? Silver? Shadow?" he asks surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's been a long time, blue." A voice says as Knuckles is hit down by a green hedgehog

"Scourge." Sonic says "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to kill you." The green hedgehog smiles "And prove once and for all that I am the real Sonic and you are a faker!" he boasts. The four looks at him before bursting out in laughter "What's so funny?" Scourge asks

"Take a look." Sonic says

"There are four of us and one of you." Silver says "Even I know you can't win."

"Yeah, and Silver is a dumbass." Shadow smiles

"Hay!" Silver yells

"Oh but I am not alone." Scourge smiles as Finitevus, Fiona, and Mephilies appear.

"Ah great, it's Fiona, Mephilies and That bitch that used Knuckles to nearly destroy the world." Sonic says

"I am not a bitch!" Finitevus yells "My name is Dr.-"

"Shut up." Rage says "And trust me you're a huge bitch."

"That's it I am going to kill you!" Finitevus yells

"calm it Finitevus, the red ones mine." Mephilies says leaping for Rage.

"Fine." He complains leaping at Shadow,

"You're mine!" Fiona yells at Silver charging him.

"I guess that leaves us." Sonic says

"Looks like it faker." Scourge smirks "Let's settle this." He runs at Sonic and tries to kick him but Sonic jumps out of the way and the two collide with a homing attack.

"You've gotten better Scourge I will give you that." Sonic says as he lands.

Meanwhile Fiona was hitting Silver with a combo of punches before he grabs her and throws her down. Silver then picks up some nearby boxes and throws them at her which she avoids all but the last one "It's no use." Silver chuckles

"Shut up!" she yells leaping in the air and hitting him with a falling kick before kicking him into the air. Silver lands by Shadow who was in a game of cat and mouse with Finitevus both taking turns launching and avoiding attacks from the other.

"Hold still dammit!" Shadow grunts getting annoyed with the game

"Not in your life!" Finitevus says from behind him hitting him with a blast of energy sending him flying. Shadow recovers near the place Rage and Mephilies were locked in battle. Rage was wielding his sword and Mephilies was holding a sword made of shadows to counter Rage's sword.

"Doin' okay?" Rage asks

"Yeah," Shadow growls flinging himself back to where Finitevus was. Unlike the others Rage was having little trouble against Mephilies.

"Give up Mephilies I know all of your abilities, you are no match for me." He smiles

"Do you now hedgehog even this?" he asks before throwing a beam of energy at him. It makes contact and Rage disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Mwa ha ha ha don't say I told you so you pathetic hedgehog!"

"Told you so. ." Rage smiles from behind him as he slices the dark hedgehog with all his might. Mephilies slides back and holds his chest in pain

"You…how did you?" he pants

"I told you Mephilies before we began, I have fought you before and you stood no chance then and no chance now." Rage sighs shaking his head while shrugging.

"This isn't over you red pest!" Mephilies growls "Soon I will have more then enough power to kill you without even lifting a finger." He laughs vanishing

"Good luck with that you skinny bastard." Rage scoffs "Better see how the others are doing." He sighs before feeling a vibration "The hell?" he asks himself "What is going on?"

Back at The Shrine of The Master Emeralds Sonic, Silver and Shadow stood defeated their enemies across the way with Scourge throwing Knuckles' dead body over to them "Game Over." He chuckles "We win."

"Wasn't their four of them?" Fiona asks

"Mephilies would have taken care of the red hedgehog quick." Finitevus scoffs "I bet he already returned to master."

"M-master?" Sonic pants

"None of it matters Blue, you will all be dead soon." Scourge smiles as he forms an orb of energy "Now say good bye." He chuckles before a rock hits him in the head throwing off his concentration "Who did that?" he growls in anger

"Over here!" Rage's voice calls as another rock hits Scourge, the green hedgehog looks up on once of the pillars where The Chaos Emeralds were once housed to see Rage and his look turns to surprise. "What? Surprised?" Rage chuckles

"You…You're alive?" Scourge stutters as Rage jumps down in front of the three

"Yeah," Rage stretches yawning "You know that barely even woke me up." He chuckles "So who's next?" he asks

"I'll take him, Scourge." Finitevus says walking up but Scourge stops him

"No, we need to go before the collapse begins." Scourge says and looks at the four "Good bye, see you… never!" he laughs before the three escape with Chaos Control

"How did they use Chaos Control?!" Sonic asks surprised and the four look around before Sonic and Shadow look at Silver.

What?" he asks as the two tighten their glare "Okay! Fine, Fiona took mine from me!" he admits when the ground begins to shake.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow asks

"The world…" Rage says "It's the corruption, I felt it earlier and it's just now starting!"

"What's going to happen?" Sonic asks

"Darkness… it will consume the world and we will more than likely die if we stay here!" Rage answers

"Well what the hell do we do?" Silver asks

"Get close to me!" Rage says "I have a plan!"

"What?" Shadow yells "I'm not homo!"

"Shadow shut up and trust him!" Sonic yells and slowly the three gather around Rage,

"Chaos Control!" he yells and the three are warped elsewhere.

[Angel Island-Rage's Dimension]

The four opens their eyes and sigh "We are back before the Collapse…" Sonic sighs

"I wish it was that way." Rage says "You guys are on The Angel Island in my dimension. Your world is gone."

"What?" Sonic asks "What happened to it?"

"I do not know." Rage answers when a small flash comes from his coat pocket, Rage then pulls out a small device and Tail's appears

"Tails?" Sonic asks surprised

"Sonic, Silver, Shadow?" he asks "Y-you're alive! But that's impossible you guys-"

"I can explain later Tails what is it?" Rage asks

"Oh right." Tails answers "Rage, I picked up a transmission from a Dark Legion outpost about a guy named Galax, have you head of him?"

"We've met…" Rage says a look of hat in his eyes from the mention of the name "And?" he asks

"You should come down here and see what I found at the location that they were told to go." Tails answers

"Alright we'll be there." Rage says turning the device off

"Rage, care to tell me what Tails meant by us being alive?" Sonic asks

"Oh yeah…" Rage says rubbing the back of his head "You see it happened a couple of years ago in a fight against The Dark Legion you three were killed in battle." Rage sighs

"Dark Legion?" Shadow asks "What the hell is that?"

"Try who." Rage scoffs

"Okay then who is that?" Shadow says with a hint of anger in his voice

"A pain in my ass that's what." Rage answers "Some group of a bunch of evil guys who banded together hell bent on universal domination."

"Ugh! Worlds, Universes, Dimensions what's the difference I am so confused!" Silver yells holding his head

"Well it's simple really." Rage says "Worlds are like Mobius or Moebius while Universes are their Universe and then a Dimension is a collection of universes strung together but not quite a multiverse."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Sonic asks

"We'll talk more at Tails' place." Rage answers as the four take off

[Tails' Lab]

Tails was standing at a table looking at a staff with a strange gem on top of it when Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Rage come down the stairs of and file in. "Good to see you guys are here." Tails says "Now Rage how did you find them?" he asks

"Well to be honest Tails these are not the Sonic, Silver, and Shadow from our Dimension they come from another." Rage answers

"You mean you actually went to another Dimension?" Tails asks in awe

"Try was thrown into it mid battle." Rage answers with a sigh "Anyways what is it you found?"

"This." Tails says showing the four the staff

"What is it?" Silver asks

"That is The Staff of Dark Gaia." Rage says "I thought it was a myth!"

"Staff of Dark Gaia?" Sonic asks

"Legend has it that this is a staff formed by Dark Gaia himself millions of years ago during one of the times he was freed. It is said this staff holds tremendous dark power and it grants the user more power if it's master or masters destroy worlds, or universes even dimensions with it. Only one problem." Tails answers

"And that is?" Rage asks

"It has lost its power rather someone has sapped it." Tails answers and Rage's eyes shrink

"That can't be good." He groans

**To be continued…maybe?**


End file.
